


One Condition

by Kika988



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kika988/pseuds/Kika988
Summary: Shiro raised his hand to cover Keith's, slotting their fingers together. Keith's fingers twitched slightly under his, and Shiro looked down at how they fit together, considering. He thought about the box he had buried deep in a file cabinet in his office, and the ring he hoped would someday sit on this hand.





	One Condition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allrealities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allrealities/gifts).



> This was written for the prompt "established Sheith - happy together, after the war is finally over" for [allrealities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allrealities/pseuds/allrealities). I hope you like this shameless, ridiculously fluffy schmoop.

Shiro came awake slowly, which was a relatively new thing for him. He'd spent years coming fully awake in an instant, always alert to his surroundings and listening for any signs of danger. There were mornings that still happened, nights when nightmares chased him from his bed far earlier than he planned, but this slow, easy creeping into consciousness was becoming more common, and he was growing pretty fond of it.

He had to admit that had a lot to do with the man sharing his bed. _Their_ bed.

Keith was still asleep, curled up on his side, his left hand stretched out to rest lightly on Shiro's chest, long fingers spanning over scars and pressing in lightly over where his heart beat. Keith wasn't what Shiro would call a cuddler, but his insistence on touching Shiro _somehow_ while they slept was endearing.

Shiro raised his hand to cover Keith's, slotting their fingers together. Keith's fingers twitched slightly under his, and Shiro looked down at how they fit together, considering. He thought about the box he had buried deep in a file cabinet in his office, and the ring he hoped would someday sit on this hand. He hadn't found the right time to ask --he wanted it to be special, but knew Keith hated anything overly showy, so he'd been wavering for months on how exactly to ask.

Shiro had been watching over him while pondering the matter for just a few minutes when he noticed Keith's breathing change. Keith blinked awake, eyes going from sleep-clouded to focused over the space of just a few seconds.

"Good morning," Shiro said quietly, not entirely willing to shatter the blanket of calm that had settled over them. Keith's lips curved upwards as he stretched out of the curl he slept in, his hand never leaving Shiro's light grasp.

"Morning, Captain," Keith replied, his voice rough with sleep. Shiro chuckled.

"Morning, Paladin," he returned, leaning in to press a light kiss to Keith's lips. "You don't have to get up yet, I just woke early. I can start us some breakfast if you want to sleep in a little," he offered.

"Mmmm," Keith said, considering. "Or I could help you cook. Or you could stay in bed with me," he added, leaning up to kiss Shiro slowly, flicking his tongue across the seam of Shiro’s lips to sweeten the deal.

Shiro hummed happily into the kiss, smiling down at Keith when he pulled back. Keith's hair was tangled in wild curls around his head, and pillow creases lined his face, but he was soft and pliant and warm and _beautiful_ , his eyes full of more love than Shiro could ever feel worthy of.

"I could be convinced," Shiro said, smiling softly. "On one condition." He added the last part almost on a whim, and his heart pounded in his chest as Keith raised his brows in question, and he felt the words spill out of him before he could lose his nerve. "Marry me."

Keith's mouth fell open in a silent "o" of disbelief, and there was silence for one long, terrifying moment before Shiro felt Keith's arms around him, dragging him down into an enthusiastic kiss, almost sloppy in its intensity.

"Normally I'd apologize for the morning breath," Keith said, panting a bit when they broke apart, "but you just asked me to _marry you_ , which I'm pretty sure requires an immediate make-out session."

"Probably," Shiro agreed faintly. "Uh. Was that a yes?"

" _Y_ _es_ , that's a yes," Keith said, laughing as he pressed another kiss to Shiro's lips. "There is no timeline, no universe in which I'd ever say no. You can ask Slav, if you want."

"I think I'll just take your word for it," he Shiro replied, chuckling. "I have a-- hold on." He rolled out of bed, holding out his hand when Keith sat up as if to follow him. "Just wait here, I'll be right back," he promised, before dashing out of the room. He ran down the hall to his office, going straight to the ring box he'd been looking at almost daily for the last four months, bought the week after they returned to Earth after that last desperate battle with Haggar.

Shiro hurried back to the bedroom, running his thumb over the raised velvet edge of the maroon box. He entered the room to see Keith sitting on the edge of the bed, looking a bit nervous.

"Listen, Shiro, if you were just joking, it's fine, I--"

"No, Keith," Shiro interrupted, kneeling by the bed. "God, no. I just wanted to get this." He held out the box, struggling for a moment to snap it open one-handed when he realized he'd never activated his prosthetic when he woke up. Keith stared down at the box, his expression carefully blank.

"You meant it, then?"

"Yes," Shiro replied firmly. "I hadn't planned to ask like this, it just… slipped out. I probably should have waited for at least a nice dinner," he said, starting to pull back a bit.

"No, no you shouldn't have," Keith said, clasping his hands around Shiro's on the ring box. "This was… perfect. You're perfect." He watched, grinning as Shiro plucked the ring out of the box and slid it onto Keith’s finger. “My perfect fiance,” Keith added, his smile widening.

“Fiance,” Shiro said, humming happily as Keith drew him up for another kiss. “I like the sound of that.”

“Me too,” Keith agreed. “Think I’ll like ‘husband’ better, though.”


End file.
